<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking Care of Each Other by Gallavich4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054265">Taking Care of Each Other</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever'>Gallavich4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borderline In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shameless (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, BPD, Bipolar Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Comfort Sex, Depressive Episode, Desperate Mickey, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Ian’s still Mickey’s FP, M/M, Mickey takes care of Ian, Panic Attacks, Praise Kink, Soft Mickey Milkovich, clingy mickey, ian takes care of mickey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich4ever/pseuds/Gallavich4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mickey…” Jesus, is that what he sounds like right now? He’s aware that he always looks and sounds like absolute dog shit during a depressive episode, but it never ceases to make him feel terrible for worrying Mickey. “Thank you baby...not mad...love you…” it’s the best he can do today. Mickey’s been in therapy working on learning how to self soothe when Ian doesn’t have the spoons to be able to help him, like today, but sometimes Ian can push himself just a bit for his Mickey.</p><p>OR</p><p>The one where Mickey takes care of Ian during a depressive episode, and then Ian makes it up to Mickey by taking care of him in the most Gallavich way possible.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Borderline In Love [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking Care of Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh hello! This thing wrote itself tbh. Originally I wasn’t gonna end it with a sex scene, but like...it’s Gallavich and this is how they fix things apparently. Also, forgive me if I fucked up any of the Bipolar things. I don’t have Bipolar myself or know anyone who does, but I tried to keep it as realistic as I could. I just really wanted to write a scene where Ian struggles with it and Mickey’s helping but also Lowkey panicking because of his BPD, so yeah this is what came of that.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ian is almost always awake before Mickey. Usually it’s either a kiss or the smell of hot coffee that wakes Mickey up in the morning. It’s why he doesn’t really ever set an alarm. Something about this morning is different though. Mickey wakes up at around nine in the morning only to find Ian still in bed.</p><p>“Yo, Ian, ain’t you late for work?” He calls out as he rubs a hand over his husband’s arm in an attempt to get him up. “Come on. You gotta get up man.”</p><p>Ian hardly moves, instead laying on his side of the bed like a dead fish as Mickey starts incessantly poking him. “Come on, Firecrotch, you’re late, let’s go!”</p><p>When Ian still hardly moves, Mickey starts to panic. He’s more than a little familiar with Ian’s Bipolar Disorder and how it affects him. Nevertheless, the Depressive episodes never stop freaking him out. Ian’s normally quite chatty and relatively upbeat, but when he gets depressed it’s almost as if he shuts down entirely.</p><p>“Ian, babe, you’ve gotta wake up and tell me how you’re feelin’ at least. Do you think you can go to work or should I call in sick for you?”</p><p>With what looks like a great deal of energy, Ian’s eyes crack open, and Mickey’s heart breaks. He looks so exhausted and upset that Mickey doesn’t even force him to answer after that point.</p><p>“Alright, fuck work you’re stayin’ home, Ian. You need to rest and shit.”</p><p>Ian lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes again and moving just enough so that he’s pressed neatly against Mickey’s chest. “Stay…” the word is barely a whisper, and Mickey shushes him gently.</p><p>“Save your energy, babe,” he replies, reaching over Ian to grab his husband’s phone from his bedside table. “I’m right here. Just gonna call out from work for us both and then I’m all yours today. Promise.”</p><p>Two quick calls later, Mickey’s tossing the phone aside and wrapping himself tightly around Ian again, knowing that his touch comforts the other man when he’s in this state.</p><p>“You sleep, okay? I’m just gonna be right here cuddlin’ ya and shit.”</p><p>Ian seems to relax at these words, and falls asleep quickly enough at Mickey’s soft touches and ministrations.</p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s a struggle getting Ian to eat, shower, or take his meds when he’s so depressed he can barely stay awake. Luckily Mickey’s done this before, and he knows it takes a bit of gentle coaxing to get Ian to perform even these most basic of functions.</p><p>“C’mon, E, you gotta shower now.”</p><p>“So tired, Mick…”</p><p>“I know, babe, but I’ll tell you what: I’ll carry you bridal style in there and shower with ya so you won’t be alone. Then all you gotta do is eat and take your meds and we’ll cuddle again and you can get your rest. That sound like a good deal to you?”</p><p>“So much...too much…”</p><p>“You let me worry ‘bout the hard stuff, babe. You just focus on me, alright? I’m gonna be with you the whole time. Promise.”</p><p>Ian’s too tired to struggle or fight, especially when all he wants to do is be held as close to Mickey as possible and sleep some more. So when Mickey goes through with picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom, Ian uses whatever strength he has left to bury his head in the crook of Mickey’s neck. </p><p>“Shh...I know, E, I know. I gotchu. You just rest and lemme hold you, okay?” </p><p>When they finally reach the bathroom, Mickey places him feet first on the ground, but holds him upright with one strong, protective arm while he uses the other to get them both stripped of their clothes. Ian’s too exhausted to complain, especially with Mickey being so soft and gentle to him. They step under the shower head, with Mickey turning the water nice and warm the way Ian likes it.</p><p>The redhead sags against Mickey’s body, letting his eyes close as Mickey gently and slowly washes them both. Ian is grateful he doesn’t have to do much moving; Mickey instead just positions him where he’d like him, and then holds him carefully in place so he doesn’t go limp and fall over himself. All the while, Mickey’s muttering sweet words of praise and encouragement.</p><p>“Doin’ so good for me, baby,” he says proudly, and despite the overwhelming sadness, Ian is glad that he can make Mickey happy just by showering.</p><p>Mickey’s ministrations continue after the shower as he gently towel dries Ian and helps him into some more comfortable clothes. </p><p>“Back to bed, baby. You got pills to take. What do you want for lunch?” Mickey had mercifully allowed Ian to skip breakfast, knowing he wouldn’t be able to convince the other man to eat so early in the day, and he’d pushed lunch a few hours back to allow the redhead more time to rest. Ian couldn’t be more grateful for his husband if he tried.</p><p>“Something light…” he sighs out, the words taking all his energy as Mickey carries him back to the bedroom.</p><p>“I’ll make you a sandwich, E,” Mickey says, gently placing Ian back into the bed where he immediately curls back under the covers for warmth and rest. “Get you some water and your pills too. You gonna be okay if I leave ya for five or ten minutes?”</p><p>Ian feels guilty that his husband has to ask. He always does worse when Mickey isn’t right there to hold him, but he gives a reluctant nod as he gazes sadly up at the other man.</p><p>“Just gonna grab you food and pills, E, I ain’t goin’ anywhere. Be right back, okay? Promise,” Mickey presses a soft kiss to Ian’s head. “You rest, alright? Be back in five. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too,” Ian sighs out, and it kills Mickey how exhausted and upset he sounds.</p><p>He makes quick work of Ian’s sandwich, the tiny knot of guilt twisting around in his stomach for having left the love of his life alone for even a few minutes. Within minutes, he’s practically raced back into the room, not missing the look of relief in Ian’s eyes upon seeing him again.</p><p>“Didn’t I tell ya I wouldn’t be long?” He forces a smile, trying to stay upbeat for his husband’s sake. The reality is he always gets terrified when Ian gets like this, worries Ian will try something and then Mickey won’t have him around anymore.</p><p>He shakes the thoughts quickly from his head as he places the plate on Ian’s lap, a glass of water on the bedside table, and offers him his pills. “Meds first baby, then I’ll feed ya.”</p><p>Again, Ian can’t find it in him to complain, instead gulping the pills down and chasing them with water without any sort of fuss other than an exhausted sigh.</p><p>“Sorry,” Mickey says, the guilt twisting around again in his gut. “I know you’d rather be sleepin’ and all this shit makes you feel godawful. You know I wouldn’t make you do it if you didn’t need to, right?” He asks.</p><p>Ian, seeing the clear distress on Mickey’s face, uses the few little reserves of strength he has left to reach out, take Mickey’s hand, and offer him a ghost of a smile. It isn’t much, and Ian feels guilty he doesn’t have the energy for more, but he does his best to convey his thanks and gratitude in the gesture. </p><p>Mickey relaxes marginally, but he still looks tense as he feeds Ian his lunch, and Ian knows his husband will need verbal reassurance of his love for him. He waits until lunch is finished before speaking up.</p><p>“Mickey…” Jesus, is that what he sounds like right now? He’s aware that he always looks and sounds like absolute dog shit during a depressive episode, but it never ceases to make him feel terrible for worrying Mickey. “Thank you baby...not mad...love you…” it’s the best he can do today. Mickey’s been in therapy working on learning how to self soothe when Ian doesn’t have the spoons to be able to help him, like today, but sometimes Ian can push himself just a bit for his Mickey.</p><p>“I know, I know, shit I’m sorry. This ain’t your fault and I know you’re not doin’ great right now and I’m sorry I’m just letting all my anxiety out while you’re fuckin’ sick, E,” Mick is panicking, and the panic is made worse by the fact that Ian has pushed all he can and can’t seem to find anymore strength for anything else except lying in their bed trying to convey with his eyes just how much he loves Mickey.</p><p>So Mickey tries. He tries to self soothe while Ian’s own dark thoughts swirl around his head and make him so tired that he eventually, reluctantly, is forced to close his eyes. Mickey really does try.</p><p>He tries to tell himself Ian is just very low right now, that he isn’t angry with Mickey’s ministrations or the fact that he gets clingier whenever Ian is low. He curls up against his husband, feeling some relief as Ian’s head naturally finds its way into the crook of his neck as he sleeps, but it doesn’t feel like nearly enough. Why is he panicking? Ian’s just <i>sick,</i> for fuck’s sake. Mickey’s not sure when he starts crying, all he knows is he’s burying his head in Ian’s hair, trying to breathe in his scent and calm down as much as he can. </p><p>One thing is clear, his attempts at self soothing have gone very, very badly today</p><p>~~~</p><p>As the days pass, Ian’s low mood just continues on. He feels even worse about it and himself because Mickey looks like a wreck, and really Ian feels so loved and taken care of, but he can barely say more than a few words at a time because of his damn Bipolar disorder. </p><p>The Depressive mood, luckily, only lasts for a week, because despite Mickey’s numerous panic attacks, he still manages to take care of and comfort Ian no matter what. And that in and of itself is just the push Ian needs. </p><p>He’s so relieved when he wakes up on Saturday morning not feeling like he’s been run over by a truck anymore. He’s not up for going back to work quite yet, but things at least don’t feel so damn dark and depressing anymore.</p><p>Mickey’s face is buried in his hair, one of his usual habits that he does when he’s having a panic attack and Ian can’t help him out of it. He knows Mickey’s been falling asleep crying into his hair. Well that will end today, he thinks to himself. He’s better now and he fully intends on making Mickey feel good too.</p><p>“Hey, Mick?” He whispers gently as he places a kiss on his husband’s neck. “Guess who’s feeling a little better?”</p><p>The desperation in Mickey’s eyes as his eyes flicker open makes Ian feel guilty, even as he presses his lips gently to Mickey’s. “Sorry I’ve been a bit useless. Love you so much,” he murmurs against the smaller man’s lips.</p><p>“Never useless,” Mickey’s voice comes out in a desperate whine as he kisses Ian right back. “Just me not knowing how to not be a fuckin’ clingy bitch-“</p><p>Ian rolls over so that he’s on top of Mickey in an instant, his hands gently but firmly pinning Mickey’s wrists to the bed. “What’d you just call the love of my life?” He asks, voice low and lustful as he slams his lips into Mickey’s again.</p><p>“Fuck, E,” Mickey is so desperate to be touched as he grinds up into Ian’s crotch. “Please, Ian, fuckin’ <i>please!”</i></p><p>“Shhshshhhhh,” Ian has let go of his wrists, instead using his hands to strip them both of their clothes as quickly as he can. “It’s okay, baby. I know. I’m gonna fuck you, alright? Just lemme get all this shit off first.”</p><p>It’s the way they always get reacquainted after Ian’s depressive phases. Mickey is so used to constantly being spoiled with sex, of Ian’s hands and his mouth and his dick and his body all over him. Ian, of all people, knows how hard it is for his poor husband whenever a depressive episode hits, because as much as Ian would like to have sex with this amazingly handsome man beneath him, he can’t get it up when he’s in that state. It’s why whenever he comes back to himself, they always have a brutal sex session to show their love for each other again.</p><p>“Ian! Fuck, get in me!” Mickey’s helping too now, practically tearing the redhead’s shirt off as the two kiss again.</p><p>“Need me to stretch you?” Ian asks, though he already knows what the answer is going to be, just by how desperate Mickey is right now.</p><p>“No, god no, please, I can’t wait, E, please!”</p><p>“Shhshh, got you, Mick,” Ian shoves their clothes off the bed before rolling over to grab the lube. “Gonna hurt a bit if you’re not stretched though,” he warns.</p><p>“Don’t care!” Mickey cries out just as Ian grabs the lube from the drawer of his bedside table.</p><p>Ian’s quick to lube up, far too used to this by now as he climbs back over Mickey’s body and positions himself at his entrance.</p><p>“Need you to fuck me, E,” Mickey’s practically sobbing at the feeling of Ian’s nine inch cock pressed against his hole.</p><p>“Gonna fuck you so good, baby,” Ian promises, and he carefully slides into Mickey, despite Mickey’s protests to just slam into him and fuck his brains out. Ian isn’t looking to hurt his gorgeous husband. “Shit baby, so good and tight just for me,” he groans out, loving the whine that Mickey makes at the words. The smaller man has such a praise kink, and Ian never minds exploiting the hell out of it.</p><p>“Fuck me fuck me fuck me Ian!” Mickey begs, and Ian can’t say no, not when Mickey’s been so good to him this past week. He’s careful as he starts to thrust in and out of his man, reminding himself that Mickey hasn’t been prepped for this in advance.</p><p>“Fuck, yes, Ian! Fuckin’ hell, more, please!”</p><p>Ian knows exactly what Mickey’s asking for, and he obliges by taking hold of his husband’s rock hard, leaking cock. “Want me to stroke you and fuck you at the same time? Just like this, baby?” He plays innocent as he starts to stroke in rhythm with his thrusts, nearly coming just at the look on Mickey’s face. “Hmm? Like when I take care of you?”</p><p>“Ah, fuck, yes, Ian! Need you to always take care of me like this!” Mickey pleads, nearly screaming as Ian starts to pick up his pace. “Ian! H-holy shit, Ian! Y-you keep that shit up and I’m gonna come!”</p><p>“Good boy,” Ian replies with a grin. “Come for me baby. You deserve it.”</p><p>“Oh shi-fu-FUCK! Oh, FUCK IAN!” Mickey nearly blacks out as he spills his load all over both of them. Only seconds later, Ian is joining him, gripping tightly to Mickey’s hips as he spills his load into him.</p><p>“Jesus,” the redhead pants, laughing as he carefully pulls out of his husband and lies on his chest.</p><p>“Welcome back,” Mickey pants, feeling completely satisfied and calm after a round with his Ian.</p><p>“Figured I needed to take care of my baby, after you’ve done so much for me this week,” Ian replies with a grin on his face. “Thank you, by the way, for taking care of me. I love you so much.”</p><p>“Anything for you,” Mickey says, pressing a soft kiss to Ian’s lips. “Love you too, E. Always gonna love you..”</p><p>Ian melts into the kiss, but pulls away with a smirk. “You wanna go again?”</p><p>“The hell do you think my answer’s gonna be, Gallagher?” Mickey asks with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Ian laughs as he pulls Mickey in for another kiss. Things may go to shit sometimes, but he and Mickey will always be there to take care of each other. No matter what happens.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>